disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Child
"Flower Child" is the ninteenth episode of the seventh season of ABC's Once Upon a Time and the one hundredth and fifty-second episode of the series overall. It aired on April 27, 2018. It was written by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and directed by Tessa Blake. Tilly and Rogers find themselves in danger after an encounter with Eloise, forcing Tilly to make a life-altering decision when Rogers' life is threatened. Meanwhile, Henry and Jacinda's relationship takes a step forward, but despite Lucy's efforts, their union doesn't provide the answers she's seeking. In a flashback, young Gothel seeks revenge after her home is destroyed. Plot Opening sequence A carriage is featured in the forest. In the Characters' Past Many years ago, a young Gothel becomes intrigued by seeing a group of women trying out dresses that they plan to wear to a upcoming ball. After they leave, Gothel sneaks in and try to use magic on the dresses by giving them a floral look, only to be caught by the women after they return. It appears that they're intrigued by Gothel, so they ask her to teach them magic by inviting her to the party. When Gothel arrives to a garden-like location, she unlocked a special door that reveal a world in which its revealed that Gothel is actually a wood nymph and isn't human. Unfortunately, her mother is not happy about Gothel being involved with humans and wants to groom her to become her successor. She is hoping that Gothel can embrace her destiny. At the party, Gothel arrived, ready to interact with her newfound friends and show them magic. But it turns out that it was all a setup to embarrass Gothel, as they wanted to disgrace her in front of the humans by calling her a abomination. It also turns out that the humans had used this party to destroy and kill the nymphs because when Gothel returned to the garden she saw her mother clinging to life, and implore Gothel not to seek revenge on the humans and embrace her destiny by restoring their world. Gothel doesn't take her mother's words to heart and begins a mission to destroy the humans. Gothel returns to the party and begins destroying everything she touches with deadly plants and kills Isla, the person who befriended her. However, one of the friends, Seraphina, decided she wants to join Gothel as she believe her as she also kept a secret that she too has magic powers but kept it hidden in fear that she would be killed. Gothel then rids the land of humans before returning to her destroyed home with her friend. The ending of the flashback reveals a twist in the story: the flashback of Gothel had taken place in the Land Without Magic, thousands of years ago. Gothel confesses to her friend that despite their realm being magical, the death of the tree nymphs by the humans have turned their realm into the first ever land without magic. Using a magic bean, Gothel and her friend decides to leave for another realm to find others like them to prepare for their return to the Land Without Magic to rid the land of humans once again after the would-be civilization begins. In The Present Day At the police station, Eloise/Gothel is paying a visit, but she's more interested in recruiting the desk clerk, and uses her magic to bring him into her plan to wake up The Coven. While this was going on, Rogers interrogated Drew about Samdi and how Nick died, only to have Drew continued to warn Rogers about how powerful Samdi is. Gothel then later stalked out Tilly, but assured her that she needed to be told the truth about her, and revealed to Tilly that she is her mother. Tilly doesn't buy that claim but Gothel reminded her that it will make sense very soon. Tilly later tells Rogers about the encounter. At Jacinda's apartment, Henry is convinced about the tests about Lucy being her father but Jacinda isn't so sure and can't process the facts. Henry is starting to believe that Lucy is telling the truth and it might be tied to the book. As for Lucy, she paid a visit to Facilier/Samdi and told him about the fallout between Regina and Weaver after he took the magic needed to save Henry (Regina hasn't answered his messages) and this time believe that he can come up with a way to save Henry. Samdi suggests that Lucy find a item that can be used, as he warns her that Gothel is preparing for a war and Henry needs to be saved. When Rogers and Tilly visits Henry's apartment, Henry lets them in and he shows them a display of residents that match the description of the book, and come to the conclusion that Gothel might be planning on something bigger beyond reviving the Coven. Moments later, Rogers gets a tip about Gothel's whereabouts, and he and Tilly trace it to a theater. Unfortunately, it was a trap set by Gothel, who is ready to reveal everything about Tilly and Rogers' true relationship by telling them that they're actually daughter and father by taking a spec of blood from not only Rogers and Tilly, but from Margot and vows to threaten all three if Tilly refuses. With Rogers being held hostage, Gothel compelled Tilly to join her Coven as she does have magic and Tilly gives in, as she sees this as a way to save Rogers. The Coven begins their revival of evil. After uncovering a box of items from the apartment while attempting to convince Jacinda that she's Cinderella by rummaging through the souvenirs, Lucy finds the glass slipper and brings it to Samdi, who then uses it to create a spell that saves Henry, allowing him to live if the curse breaks. However, when Henry returns to see Jacinda as he tells her that the stories could be for real, he and Jacinda finally kiss, but as Lucy walked inside, she became disappointed that nothing happened with the kiss. Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda Vidrio *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox as Tiana/Sabine *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Weaver Guest Starring *Emma Booth as Gothel/Eloise Gardener *Daniel Francis as Mr. Samdi *Gabrielle Miller as Flora *Jeff Pierre as Drew *Rose Reynolds as Tilly *Tiera Skovbye as Margot *Emily Tennant as Isla *Naika Toussaint as Seraphina Co-Starring *Bruce Blain as Desk Sergeant *Kyra Leroux as Yarrow Trivia * Its revealed that humanity was once destroyed by Gothel centuries ago, but managed thanks to evolution, humanity was able to return (much to Gothel's frustation). * Its revealed that Our World only became a Land Without Magic because of the deaths of the wood nymphs. Though as The Dragon shows, there is still lingering magic in the world; its just harder to tap into for those who are used to worlds rich in magic. Gallery Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Opening Sequence.png Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Gothel and Yarrow.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Gothel's Meets Friends.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Grove.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Gothel Tree Nymph Form.png Mother Nature Once Upon a Time.png OUATFlowerChild.png Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Humiliating Gothel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Gothel and Dying Flora.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Gothel's Attack.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Open Portal.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Margot and Eloise.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Henry Investigation.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Lucy Glass Slipper.jpg 719CovenAndRogers.png ‎ Once Upon a Time - 7x19 -Flower Child - Mother Gothel.png 719SpecialPeople.png 719CovenMembers.png Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Samdi Voodoo Magic.jpg|Facilier cures Henry's heart, hoping to win over Regina's for his good deed. Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Henry Jacinda Kiss.jpg 719TillyCloak.png|Alice is brainwashed to become the eighth member of the coven 719CovenOfTheEight.png 719CovenOfTheEight2.png|The Coven begin their plan to wipe out humanity Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Television episodes